


What Were You Thinking

by astradanvers



Series: Nora [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex does something stupid, F/F, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Fic, baby Nora, things you said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara talks to Alex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Were You Thinking

“What were you thinking? That thing could have killed you. What would I do then? What about Nora? You aren’t allowed to leave me behind to screw our daughter up.” The hand clasped in her own is far too still. She’s accustomed to fingers lacing with her own, fitting perfectly within the gaps between hers. “We can’t lose you,” she says. Lifting the hand she holds to her lips she whispers, “I love you so much, Alex, please just stay with us.”

It takes three days and Nora curling into a slumbering ball against her Mama’s side for Alex to wake. “No-Nora?”

“Mama,” the little girl says happily, instantly awake at the sound of her Mama’s voice. “Mama wake.” She wraps her tiny arms around Alex and tucks her head against her mother’s shoulder.

Kara watches them from her chair by the bed, “Thank, Rao,” she mumbles and squeezes the hand in her own.  _ I love you  _ she mouths to Alex.

“I love you too,” Alex says aloud, “Both of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> 38 kalex things you said while holding my hand


End file.
